Hearts of the Past
by Ty-Kaido
Summary: AU-IxK In the past, a dark love story had been banished from existance. Now, these two, who hate each other, must uncover the secrets of their supposed past lives, and find their own hearts. Drawn together by Fate, life, death and love are challenged.


Hearts of the Past  
  
_____________________  
  
~ PROLOUGE ~  
  
In the past, there were the tragedies of Romeo and Juliet and the West Side Story. There was the Sukiyaki, where the Princess Ezra fell for a man who decieved her, and the Korosumai, a tale of when the prince of Amaroac killed his one true love for power. Then again, no one has ever heard the story of Prince Inuyasha and the servant Miko, Kagome. The tale was seculded, forever locked in Sengoku Jidai's haunting walls. If anyone ever knew the story, they'd be punished.  
  
This haunting tale was not written by a talented writer, oh no. It was not just a fall-in-love and be betrayed, oh no. It was much worse. No, no one had tried to win the other's heart, no. That's another story that I will tell later. This dark tale, however, is not as simple. Twists and turns are marked dangerously in this tale, and there is no map to help you through. I, however, am here. I am Kaido, your ever faithful guide through out this story.  
  
Many have tried to unmask this tale. None have succeeded. I hope you take this visit seriously; this could take a while. People of the story who have survived have called this terrible tale, "Tainted." Tainted, indeed, by their own cold hearts. Love was never in question for these two, for another stood in the way. Another with a devious plan. Blossoming in this old, forgotten tale is the power of true love, realization that they would never be, and the dark fate that awaited them at the end.  
  
Now, let's start at the beginning:  
  
The old carriage creaked along the dirty road of the slave village. The slave village was a place where "royal" ones came to pick up new slaves to sell or use. Mostly, it was the youkai lords who came passing by. Usually, it was the Tarasui Youkais, who lived above in a high castle. The Tarasui Castle was in the Yukaideiru Mountains, which reigned above the slave village. The Youkais didn't spare the weak kids a glance, except for one.  
  
A tall, cold-looking Youkai stared down at the children, amber eyes narrowed, cold face stern and hard. He wasn't a very nice-looking gentlemen, apart from his father. This one was the heir to the Tarasui Castle, and he looked ready to rule. He wore the traditional Prince clothing, all white. The haori of his kimono was embrodiered in blood-red, taking in its itself to give off the embelm of his Kingdom. The hakama of his kimono was baggy, though not quite. It was pure white, much like his silver hair. His armor, also with the embelm of his family, boarded his shoulders and his two swords clinked together in the brisk, winter air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," his father's voice snapped and the Youkai snapped himself back to reality.  
  
`Those humans, they lacked fear when they saw me.` he murmured in thought, shifting his amber gaze toward his younger half brother, who sat aboard the carriage, sitting loosely by the open window, legs apart, hand hanging loosely out the door. His brother was staring at something outside, something so interesting to hold the hanyou's gaze.  
  
His brother didn't wear the royal Prince clothing. His hair was a darker silver, touching almost grey, and his eyes were almost golden-yellow, not the amber that most Inu-Youkais were. He wore the suit his mother had always made for him; a fire-rat haori, and a red hakama. Actually, Sesshoumaru couldn't actually see his brother in a Prince kimono, and actually be happy about it.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru," their father's voice said quite loudly, clearing his thorat as his sons' eyes met his. "Pick one slave each, you too Kikyo," he murmured.  
  
The Tarasui Miko, Kikyo, smiled softly. She was sitting close-by Inuyasha, the second son of the Lord, her hand entangled with his. It wasn't right for public affection, but for her, anything was possible. Kikyo got her way when she wanted it, and she wanted Inuyasha. Her white haori and red hakama sifted in the breeze, causing her raven hair to curl around her like a blanket. Her eyes, the darkest shade of brown, glinted as her hanyou took a chance to stare at the Human girls.  
  
Kikyo, herself, was a Human, once a human slave. However, Lady Kibasa, Inuyasha's human mother, took her in and taught her the Miko ways. Kikyo had been Inuyasha's only friend as a child, being as she didn't understand Youkai standards.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" she asked.  
  
Carefully, she shook his arm, blinking as he sharply straightened. He didn't look at her, until she pulled gently at his ear. Inuyasha turned to gaze at her, normally it'd would be in content, and she'd be happy. But, he looked so sad, so strange. `Another,` she mused. She stared out the window and saw HER.  
  
The girl was young, no younger than seventeen, tops. She looked like how Kikyo had been when she had been a slave. The girl's hair was raven, and dirty, brushing lightly against the slave clothes that the Shrine allowed. She was Miko, herself, as she wore the Shrine embelm. It was a small sign, with a pink and blue cross upon the right side of her slave clothes. Slaves clothes were simple, a long brown shirt that reached to most maidens' knees and a small black skirt that reached the middle of their shins. No shoes, no jackets, no nothing. Just those simple clothes.  
  
Kikyo recognized the girl as a younger version of herself, her being twenty- two. She didn't know whether she should take this girl under her wing as Kibasa-sama had done for her. Keade-san was still there, probably, and she would have been hard on this new girl. Kikyo knew how hard it was, growing up in a Shrine and to learn about the Miko skills. Kibasa-sama had been there for her and Kikyo would be there for this girl.  
  
"Stop!" she cried.  
  
The carriage halted and Myouga-jii-san, looked back, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Kikyo, being her elegant self, stepped from the carriage. Her long Miko garments caved along the ground and the girl looked up sharply, showing fright-filled brown eyes. `She looks...like, Kibasa....` Kikyo thought. She glanced at the carraige. Inuyasha was staring at this girl with confused and surprised eyes, horror slowly crawling up into his face. `No, Inuyasha...` she thought.  
  
"Girl," Kikyo began, "I have come to take you as my slave."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed. She looked almost angry at the thought of living the Shrine.  
  
Kikyo almost stepped backward as this girl's anger radiated darkly from her body. But she couldn't. She was the Tarasui Miko, and whether she liked it or not, this girl was coming with her. Kikyo swept back her hair, ready to talk to Keade if it was needed.  
  
"No." the girl snapped.  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?!" Kikyo snarled, her blood boiling.  
  
Slowly, the girl's eyes took in the Tarasui embelm, the cold, dead look in the Miko's eyes and realization that this woman was in good association with the people who ruled over her life. But she didn't back down.  
  
"I'm not going to Tarasui," she stated firmly.  
  
Kikyo seethed. Carefully, she swept away her long Miko garments and strode past the girl, into the Shrine. She paused before the door.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, and she turned slowly to meet the girl's eyes.  
  
The girl paused. "Kagome," she replied softly.  
  
The girl bristled after Kikyo's sharp departure. Her eyes slowly trailed toward the carriage, where she caught sight of the Lord's sons. The eldest, Sesshoumaru, glanced down at her in pity, rolling his amber eyes. But the second son's eyes trailed up and down her body, soaking in her appearance. A clawed hand carefully touched his shoulder, and he jerked, golden-yellow eyes snapping back to the usual cold, high and mighty stare.  
  
Kagome looked back at the Shrine door. The flap brushed along the ground as the Winter air trickled across the Slave Shrine. `The Shrine is my home,` she thought. `I'm not leaving it,` When she looked toward the carriage once more, the boy's eyes were staring ahead, cold and dead, staring at something that wasn't there. `The Hanyou son,` she realized.  
  
She had always heard of the hanyou son of the Great Lord Inu-suishou, but never believed it. Inu-sama, as he became known, had only arrived with his Youkai mate, and young son, Sesshoumaru, when he was younger. She hadn't been able to walk yet, but her mother, Asaka, had told her how great Inu- sama looked. "He'd never take a Human seriously, Kagome, if they capture you, don't back down without a fight." Kagome stared at Inu-sama.  
  
His chin tilted up, his amber eyes flashing, his long silver hair whistling in the air. Inu-sama looked as proud and mighty as her mother had said. His eyes were solenm, more darker than her mother had described. "His eyes were full of life, Kagome, they were so happy..." Inu-sama had abandoned his Youkai mate, which was against Youkai rules. He risked life, just to live with his new mate. She glanced at the hanyou son.  
  
He was actually quite handsome, something she'd never expect. He looked more kind and sweet-hearted than his brother. His face was not hard, nor that cold. It was full of dark pain, darkness that held his heart captive. She didn't understand. How could a man, with everything, look so unhappy?  
  
"Girl," a voice snapped, "You're coming with me."  
  
The Miko, who was obviously Kikyo-sama of the Tarasui Dynasty, stepped from the Shrine doors, eyes flashing. Kagome gasped. The breath she had been holding for the short while Kikyo-sama had been gone left her. She was going to the Tarasui Castle. `Iie..` she thought.  
  
"Come." Kikyo-sama's voice called.  
  
"Hai." she whispered.  
  
Kagome knew she should have fought. She knew what she should have done. But, it was all so strange..so quick. One look in the hanyou son's eyes, and she was lost. Love, she knew, was nothing. But, this strange, tingling feeling shook at her, and she looked at him again. She couldn't put it on her tounge, but this boy had something that she needed to know about.  
  
As she boarded the carriage, Inu-sama and the hanyou son did not look at her. The eldest, however, glanced at her with disgust, before looking away. The hanyou son did not look at anyone the rest of the way. He was so quiet, not she had expected. Sesshoumaru was silent, but she understood that. Everyone said the Youkai son was as silent and as viscious as a dog on the hunt. But, most said that the hanyou son was loud, aggressive and violent. But he seemed so quiet, so hurt when he saw her. Was it because of her?  
  
Inu-sama greeted her with a smile. "Hello," he said.  
  
"Inu-sama has a soft-spot for Humans now, Kagome." Keade-sama had said. Keade-sama had known Inu-sama's new mate, Lady Kibasa. And, afterward, Keade had been given many things in gratitude. "Just..be careful, Kagome. If they choose you, which they probably will." she had also said. "Most Youkai will not hesitate to take your life. Inu-sama will protect you, along as you look the way you do."  
  
"Why?" Kagome remembered asking.  
  
"Kagome," Keade-sama had said quietly, "You look like Kibasa...Inu- sama's dead mate, the hanyou son's dead mother."  
  
Kagome jerked herself as she remembered Keade's words.  
  
`Okay..` she thought, sending the quiet hanyou a look, `Maybe this WILL be awkward..`  
  
________  
  
Up Next:  
  
We meet Higurashi Kagome, in modern times.  
  
(The story of Prince Inuyasha and Kagome will continue soon. I promise.) 


End file.
